SME In the shoes of a Judas
by darksaber
Summary: The 1st spin of "The Sandman Effect", dis story may put ?s in ur hed, but till the nxt chap of the sandman effect's out, let ur imagination run wild! btw those who hate me 4 not finishin my earlier fic, cumon give dis fic a chance,its far better.


Disclaimer: I disclaim all that I have to disclaim  
  
  
  
A/N: This is a spin off the story "The Sandman Effect". Decided to spin it out of the story for a more fluid narration. There are gonna be more spins before I would put out a next Episode. The nxt spin will be out after I release the rest of chapter 5 w/c is at the moment still unfinished, (all pages of chap5 will be released simultaneously, except the 1st page of course bec. it is already out). Sorry that Chap 5 was not released on the day scheduled. This story is going to give you a glimpse of future episodes of SME (the SandMan Effect).  
  
!!Do not read this w/o reading first The Sandman Effect coz you won't know what the hell is going on.!!  
  
********************** SME: In the shoes of a Judas -darksaber *********************  
  
The Church bells clanged six times.  
  
Then through its gates walked a ponytailed man carrying a guitar case on his hand and a smile on his face. He strides carefreelly to the whitewashed church, greeting the children who were playing on the swing as he went his way. As he walked into the huge Cathedral he stopped and dipped his finger on holy water by the door, knelt with one knee, then touched his forehead, chest and both shoulders with the dabbed finger. As he got up he looked up to admire the huge dome in the middle of the ceiling. It's magnificent stained glass that pertains a religious purpose, and the paintings and sculptures of saints on the wall. And Finally to the crucifix which lay in center of it all.  
  
He then walked to the corner where the confessional booth stood. After carefully placing the guitar case by the priest's booth door he entered the booth and waited.  
  
Moments later a priest came in.  
  
"Have you sinned my son?" he said  
  
"Father your goods are in the case"  
  
The priest opened his door reached for the case and opened it. Inside was a carefully mounted data disk that he took out. Taking out a portable computer he read using a portable computer, well hidden underneath his robes, he read the file.  
  
ALL CLEAR  
  
"Your next mission is in the suitcase under the chair you are sitting on. Good Luck" He said after seeing the message flashed in his computer's screen. Concealing the device once more he stood up and took his leave.  
  
After the priest's departure, he reached under and indeed felt a case. Pulling it out and opening it, he found documents of what seemed to be his new identification and history. As well as an audio player that was strategically placed above the documents. After putting on the earpieces, he pressed on the play button.  
  
*Agent Kushio, your next mission is to infiltrate NERV headquarters, leak out vital information, and when the time comes assassinate its commanding head. Your new identities as well as all the necessary papers are in the briefcase. You will be contacted through a letter addressed from your mother. Good Luck and God Speed Agent Kushio..."  
  
Knowing quite well what was to happen next he dropped the player to the ground. Before it touched the ground however a pungent smoke was emitted which was followed by a burst of flames. All that was left was nothing but a melted mass of plastic and metal.  
  
"So I'm going to be Shigeru Aoba................"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*7 years later*  
  
Only a small lamp was lit in the command deck. All the monitors ran in energy conserv mode and only the lights on the corridors remained on. It was after working hours and the base was just about empty. Asides perhaps from Ritsuko who seem to never leave the base.  
  
Shigeru read and reread the letter that he held on his hand. His usual goofy face gone and was replaced by a grimly serious one.  
  
"Hey whatcha reading??"  
  
"Whaa!! Oh Maya, danggit you almost scared the daylights out of me!"  
  
"Hehehe sorry, I just couldn't stop myself!"  
  
"Whatever......... What are you doing here so late anyway?"  
  
"Oh Dr. Akagi had another thing to analyze and I had to help with the instrumentation process. How bout you?? Who that from?" she said as she points to the letter he was holding  
  
"Oh this?.......... Its...Its from my Mother..."  
  
"You Momma's boy! What's it say?"  
  
"N-.... Nothing...." he said as his head turned away and his voice dropped.  
  
"Bad news huh?"  
  
"You could say that....."  
  
"Hey! Let's walk home together! We only live about one block away from each other anyway."  
  
"So, you do love me!"  
  
"Idiot! Quit the nonsense! You going or not!"  
  
"Of course! I'd die before I'd miss a chance to go on a romantic walk under the pale moonlight with you!"  
  
"Bakerou!" Maya said as she stomped off pissed  
  
Taking the chance he got, he took out a lighter and burned the letter. While waiting for the flames to completely consume the paper he cried out "Hey!!! Wait up!" Then when he was sure that only ashes remained he ran off after the pissed comrade.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Maya, you can't still be mad at me!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Besides... your ruining the romantic mood..." he said snaking his way to her closing in the gap as close as he can.  
  
"Arhh!" But as she tried to get away she tripped and on a puddle by the street "Ohhh, you'd better not laugh, if you know whats good for ya!"  
  
Suppressing a giggle he held out a hand to her "here, lemme help you up"  
  
She reached out her dripping hand to reach his, then after grabbing hold of it she pulled down on it hard so that Shigeru would go tumbling down to the puddle as well  
  
"HA! Now were even!" she said as she let out a mocking laugh  
  
"Yeah... I guess we are.." he said smiling back to her. Then like a lazy schoolboy he lay down on the water as he stared out into the nothingness of the sky.  
  
Maya then felt the unnatural silence around her and sensed something wrong.  
  
"............. So what's with yer mom?"  
  
"............................."  
  
"........................."  
  
"Maya....... When you believe in something you'd have do what you believe in right?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"......... If its something you believe in you'd do it even though you're gonna be fighting against people you've grown close to right?"  
  
"What's with this you a sudden?"  
  
"Hahaha, nothing, nothing I guess I really need sleep."  
  
"........................If its something you believe in then you should....."  
  
"....... Thanks, it's all I needed to hear..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a dark alleyway well secluded from Neo Tokyo's busy district, Shigeru Aoba walked straight into a graffiti filled wall looked around to see if anybody was there, then faced the wall once again.  
  
"E V gen 20 10"  
  
CODE ACCEPTED PLEASE HOLD RIGHT HAND UP FOR SPECTRAL CONFIMATION  
  
SCANNING.......  
  
SCAN CONFIRMED GOOD MORNING AGENT KUSHIO............  
  
A hidden elevator appeared out of nowhere and opened. The agent got in, pressed a button and was on his way. The elevator sped down in an astonishing speed, LED's flashing by pretty quickly. It sped down for quite a long time, which showed just how deep he was going into the earth's crust. Then finally there was a light ding and the doors opened to a long dim pathway. He walked forward, towards the door, which lay at the end of it.  
  
He opened the door and walked into a room dark room filled with huge computer monitors. When he stepped into the middle of the room the monitors suddenly came to life, each containing the image of a man's silhouette.  
  
"What is it agent?" the monitor in front of him said  
  
"Sir, I wish to terminate my mission sir."  
  
The men then started to murmur amongst themselves with looks of surprise and doubt in their eyes. They knew well that he was vital for the mission's success.  
  
"Agent what are you talking about?" the monitor behind him said  
  
"You can't quit!! You're too close to quit now!!" the one beside him said  
  
"I have my reasons sir"  
  
"You are the only agent to successfully infiltrate Nerv soldier! You can't abandon us now!"  
  
"But there's still Agent Ryouji"  
  
"How did you know about Agent Ryouji!??!" one of the monitors asked, he however was not able to tell whom because of all the racket.  
  
"Agent Ryouji is a traitor and has been feeding us false information. Furthermore his cover was blown and has already been dealt with."  
  
"What?!? How?!?!"  
  
"A certain major caught him contacting us...."  
  
"It seems that Ikari is becoming more cautious than expected." another monitor interrupted  
  
"............Forgive me sir but my minds already made up."  
  
"AGENT!! YOU DO REALIZE THIS IS TREASON"  
  
"AN OFFENSE PUNISHABLE BY DEATH!!!"  
  
"Yes....... So why don't cha guys just try and stop me??"  
  
"Oh we will........"The monitor in front of him said  
  
The agent then heard a click and rumble. Then suddenly the floors began to part.  
  
"HUH??? What did you do??" The agent said in shock  
  
".............."  
  
As the floors parted an eerie green glow filled the room and from it a crystallized sphere emerged. From with in, a figure of a woman, arms stretched like a bird and head facing the sky was seen.  
  
"Is that-that the 17th Angel's core???!?!"  
  
"Yes" the monitor beside him said  
  
'So that's why the Evas couldn't beat the angel, its core is in a remote area'  
  
Then suddenly the woman inside's eyes opened and a green flash enveloped the agent and invaded his mind. He screamed with all his might but was helpless. All the while the Silhouettes smiled as the watched the man suffer  
  
"It was a good thing we learned to control this thing." one of them said  
  
"Yes we are lucky indeed........."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait I think the commander's hurt!!!" Maya pointed out as she saw the commander face flat on the floor moaning as he held his left leg tightly.  
  
It appears that the commander's chair had broke during the impact causing his leg to break.  
  
  
  
"Now's my chance" Maya heard Shigeru say almost inaudibly  
  
She questioningly looked at Shigeru, but she was only ignored as Shigeru had already rushed to the commander's side and helped him up..  
  
"Take him to the Infirmary NOW!!!" Ritsuko ordered  
  
Shigeru walked towards the door, however when he reached it he looked back and said  
  
"No..."  
  
"What!??!" They all asked in amazement  
  
A silenced gunshot could then be heard as the Commanders face twitched in pain and surprise, his shirt slowly seeped with blood before dropping down the floor dead.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!!!?!!??" Misato demanded  
  
"You see Major, Kaji Ryouji wasn't really the Seele Agent as you thought.........Actually he's been feeding the Organization false information so as to save your sorry ass"  
  
"What?!?!?"  
  
"GOD DAMMIT SHIGERU!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!?!?" Maya asked  
  
"You see dear friends, he was what you would call a decoy... we only allowed him to continue with his operation just for that.. And the idiot was clueless about it, hahahha!!! Its ironic actually, he was actually trying to save your life major and you killed him.." he said with an evil smirk  
  
"No..." the major said softly, she just could not believe what she has been told...  
  
"And now your all going to die..."  
  
with that he shot his gun three times wildly and sealed the door.  
  
Forcefully he brushed past the panicked crew. Uncaring and cold, he pushed a struggling nurse down as she bumped into him, a crying child in her arms. Unmindful, he did not even stop to see whom he had just knocked down and continued on his way.  
  
Unmindful he left them there in the mercy of the stampeding lot, her screams of terror and the child's cries was drowned out by explosions and horrified shrieks.  
  
Getting in the only escape pod in perfect working order, he took off. As he flew to safety, he watched the rest of the pods blow up just as they burst free of the flying base.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shigeru arrived at an old temple, well hidden by the thick plant life on the mountain. After a rough landing, due to the fact that there was no clearings that would make a smooth one possible, he abandoned his escape craft and started to walk towards the temple.  
  
As he reached the foot of it he stopped strangely talked to himself "What is it my mistress?? I have done what your divine will has commanded......As you wish...."  
  
After which he sat down on a rock and watched the sun set as sudden screams, squalling voices and agonized moans dallied up above.  
  
As the sun's rays shone no more, the bellowing above also laid to rest. Taking his cue, he starts his flight up the stairs. Sidestepping more and more blood as he neared the top.  
  
On the last step lay an aging man, his hands clutching his chest as if his heart had just ruptured. His face grimed by pain, his eyes bloodshot and yearning for release. Even after death the yearning seemed to have stayed. Along side him was a severed head with the rest of his limbs scattered about. Their bloods among others have covered the earth bricks with a scarlet blanket that reflected the moon's light in a grotesque manner.  
  
He entered the temple and found the rest of the wise men of SEELE, lying lifeless. The woman in the sphere was emitting bathing in a pale green light which.  
  
He knelt down as he too bathed in its light. She then opened her eyes and drew him into her embrace, her light fusing with her now faithful lapdog.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*The day of the ends beginning*  
  
In one swift kick Misato knocked down the rotting doors of Angels lair. She held her handgun tight as the brilliant light blinded the NERV Commander, using the weapon to shield her eyes.  
  
Just as soon as her eyes adjusted to the luminance, she spotted her target. Taking only a moments time to aim, she began to furiously blasting clip after clip to the crystal core of the Angel.  
  
But just as the bullet was about to come into contact with the core, it goes ricocheting away. A red polygon like shield flashing afterwards.  
  
"Major.... You of all people have got to have expected the presence of an ATfield" a voice suddenly echoed across  
  
"Wh--Who's there!?!?" She says, her eyes searching about like a lost prey with the watchful eye of a predator on her.  
  
"Awww...that hurts! You forgot about me already??"  
  
The crystal core shone a bright light once again blinding the Commander, then from within a figure walked forth.  
  
"Sh--Shigeru!??!?!" her eyes unable to believe who had just appeared. Not only was it a man she had already thought had passed away, but a man she thought had passed away standing before her unchanged by time.  
  
"Or is it Commander now??" he said smiling at her  
  
Her hands began to itch, a desire to finally after all these years, make the traitor pay. But she knew deep inside that she had to take things into perspective and act on what was at the moment the first held the outmost priority, stop the Angel.  
  
"Move out of the way Shigeru!"  
  
"Ummm Why again my dear commander??"  
  
"You asked for it....." no longer able to hold back, she fired three rounds aimed straight between his brows. But just as the bullets bounced off the Angel core, so did on Shigeru.  
  
"You can't harm me with that...." he said mockingly  
  
"DAMN YOU!!!" she said drawing forth a miniaturized progressive blade. Dashing forward, hands holding the blade high. But as she was about to stab him deep in the chest, he pushes her away using an invisible force field. The impact sent Misato flying off, slamming hard against the stone wall. Struggling to remain conscious, she stands up wobbly leaning against the wall for support  
  
"...Why don't you just join me Commander?" he walks closer to her and reaches out a hand  
  
"FUCK YOU" she shouted back at him, her spit following her harsh words  
  
"Cute..." he said smiling and turning his back. Then without warning he strikes Misato with a backhand blow, which sent her once again slamming against the wall.  
  
Her body began to hurt all over, and it was made worse when Shigeru squeezed her against the wall using his ATfield.  
  
PING! A bullet bounced off Shigeru from the side  
  
"Commander are you ok?"  
  
"What are you doing here Maya!??!" Misato asked weakly before fainting  
  
"Oh just here as your back-up" she said, her firearm still aimed at Shigeru  
  
"Maya, Maya... wow! It's been a long time huh?"  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
"Honestly! I don't have any idea why you guys even fight it! .......... Maya come on, drop the gun..."  
  
"N-N-NO" she said her hands trembling  
  
"Maya, you know that isn't going to do you good so just give it up ok?"  
  
"NO FRIKKIN WAY!!"  
  
"Don't make this any harder please..."  
  
"How-How could you Shigeru??" she said as tears flowed, her eyes no longer able to hold it back  
  
"Maya, you said it yourself right? Fight for what I believe in.."  
  
"FUCK YOU!! WHAT YOU DID WAS UNFORGIVABLE!!"  
  
"HAHAHA! Like anybody is gonna miss that asshole Gendo Ikari!!"  
  
"NOT ONLY THAT YOU SONOVABITCH!! YOU MURDERED INNOCENT PEOPLE!!! THEY WERE INNOCENT!!! IS THAT WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN!?!?!!IS IT!??!??!"  
  
Shigeru smiled and sat down on air, floating as if there was somekind of invincible chair underneath. "If it was me before my enlightenment, I would have thought so too. But She showed me the light"  
  
"What are you talking about!?!?! Who's she!?!?"  
  
"Mankind is Evil Maya. It is vain, greedy, and uncaring! It is even conceited enough to think that it has power even greater than the god's." He walks towards the crystallized woman and feels the smooth gem with the tip of his fingertips "She showed me that..."  
  
"???"  
  
"They ravished the land that brought it life, massacred helpless life forms for money and wealth, trample those weaker than them, mankind is a plague in this land......"  
  
"You're.....mad...."  
  
"No my dear, I have not seen things as clear as I do now. Up until she freed me, my life has been obsessed on justice. I placed my life on the line to prevent powerful men from abusing their power. All so as to make the world a better place............But the world will never be a batter place..... Yeah sure there are good people on earth, but there are always going to be evil men as well,....... They go hand in hand....... To take out one is to take out the other........."walks over to Maya and whispers gently to her ears "And believe me sacrifice WILL be worth the ends...."  
  
"....Wh-What happened to you Shigeru....." she asked  
  
Shigeru took a step back and was about to answer her when suddenly the Core behind him began to glow once more and suddenly.....disappeared into thin air, particles of light fluctuating in its place for a while. "Hmm... Guess those two are stronger than we originally thought...........By the way what ever happened to that doppelganger?? We lost contact with it a few days ago...."  
  
"A what???"  
  
"Oh never mind, I'm gonna kill you anyway......."  
  
"STOP!!" Misato suddenly interrupted, her handgun pointed at him, and her back wearily leaning against the wall  
  
"My dear Misato.... You know as well as I do, that'll never work....."  
  
BANG  
  
Misato then slowly slid down the wall; her wounds left a trail of blood on the wall, after firing she felt all of her energy just seeping out of her.  
  
"Misato!!" Maya rushed to her side and helped her up  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!! You got me there!" he laughed as he looked at his bloodstained hands. He then collapsed, his hand clutching the chest Misato had placed a bullet through.  
  
"Guess, Kensuke's invention works" Misato weakly smiled and said  
  
"....... Here, lemme help you get up...."Maya held the Commander by her waist and almost dragged her out and into the waiting hovercraft "Funny," she said smiling "This is the first time I dragged your ass while you're sober"  
  
"Shut.......... up........" she faintly replied "what's.....going on ....... at the......field.??"  
  
" Let's check" she then opens the on-board screen and was surprised to see Unit 01on its knees, non-functional, with the sundered head of bleached hair young man by his feet. All the while Unit 02 struggled against the Angel....... alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: yeah the story seems rushed, but I'd like to think of it as "fast- paced". It is after all better than spending a whole chapter on events that happened in an hour, right?  
  
A/N: There are still gonna be more spins, for Mana, Ritsuko/Rei(this is NOT Yuri), Hikari/Toji/Kensuke. The Hikari/Toji/Kensuke spin will be released after the rest of episode 5. The Mana spin will perhaps be about Mana and the events prior Asuka's rescue, while the Rei/Ritsuko will be more about the concealment of Adam, the 17th Angel, and more on why there are two Rei's (yeah, surprise! there is gonna be two Ayanami's in the Story). If there is anything you would want me to cover or clarify regarding their sides in the story tell me.  
  
A/N: As for how Misato and the others survived the crash may just be told in another side story. But I might not just tell it coz nobody even wondered how anyway so it really is not that important to the story. 


End file.
